1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing, and, more particularly, to a check valve assembly added to an existing plumbing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A check valve is also known as a clack valve, a non-return valve or a one-way valve. It is a mechanical device which normally allows fluid to flow through it in only one direction. Typically, check valves are two port devices meaning they have two openings in the body, one for the fluid to enter and one for the fluid to leave through. Check valves efficiently work automatically and most are operated positionally allowing gravity to place a flapper proximate to a sealable opening in the event that a fluid tries to go in a direction causing the flapper to press against the sealing port thereby preventing fluid passing therethrough. Some check valves are spring operated so that they can operate in any orientation. The valves of the heart are essentially a check valve having an inlet and outlet for the heart ventricles.
A swing check valve or a tilting disk check valve is a valve in which a disk is a movable part used to block the flow of fluid therethrough. The disk or flapper swings on a hinge or trunnion either onto the seat to block reverse flow or off of the seat to allow a forward flow of fluid through the check valve.
Check valves are often utilized in commercial settings to prevent water from being sucked from a plumbing system in the event of a fire in which a fire truck pump is pumping water from a fire hydrant. Another use of a check valve is in the drainage lines of domestic and commercial properties where it is desirable to prevent the backflow of sewage and drainage water during a flood or other event that may cause a backflow. In many communities it is required in new installations to put a check valve in the exiting sewer line, typically outside of the building so that any backflow can be stopped outside of the building.
Unfortunately the prior art requires someone to dig up a sewer line which does not have a check valve in order to install the check valve. Another problem is that if the check valve fails it has to be dug up to be replaced.
What is needed in the art is a check valve that is easy to install into a current plumbing system, which can be maintained and replaced when necessary without requiring the digging up of the buried check valve.